


The Rules of Bullshit

by ArtsyGirl



Series: I Call Bullshit [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, F/M, Joing Around, Shenanigans, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: “There were some pillow fights, but shush now I’m getting to the point…" - Charmer





	The Rules of Bullshit

  
[Insert head-canon activity or a conversation (can be anything so let you imagination run wild)]  
  
The Charmer rests her hand on the hip and smiles fondly “That reminds me of a game me and my girlfriend used to play.”  
  
Deacon jokes “Do get into the details. Wait, not yet I need a pen and a notebook. It is for science! You know because that is what that nanny robot likes to say. Funny, no? I’ll shut up.”  
  
“Easy there it may not be what you think. The name of the game is ‘I call bullshit’. And the idea behind it is that all the people in the game get one ‘I call bullshit’ they can use on others. ”  
  
Deacon raises an eyebrow “And… is that it, no pillow fights?”  
  
“There were some pillow fights, but shush now I’m getting to the point. When bullshit is called then the other person has to tell the truth. Then they’ll gain the +1 bullshit calling and the other person will lose theirs.”  
  
“And if a person does not tell the truth?”  
  
“Then the one calling bullshit can call double, triple and so on. The thing is when the person is right the liar loses some amount of their ‘calling bullshits’ and the one who was right gains them. As an example I call ‘triple bullshit’, but I’m wrong then you get 3 ‘callings of bullshit’ while I get none until the tables are back to the original two ‘bullshit callings’. The game may sound confusing, but when you get into it then it is easy and fun. Like Emogine, except she isn’t fun. Forget the last part.”  
  
“Fun she says. Like losing one’s secrets is fun, it isn’t dangerous like AT ALL.”  
  
She nudges Deacon with her elbow “Come on what has the girl do to get you on board with some fun.” She winks at him.  
  
Deacon begins to count on his fingers “First I want a deathclaw who I’ll name Fluffy. Second I want our explosive duo to be called ‘the death bunnies’ and third you go gallivanting around the commonwealth as Silver Shroud for a few days with the matching attitude and voice. That never gets boring and is an awesome distraction. Imagine it: all eyes will be on you when I can do what I do best.”  
  
Charmer folds her arms on her chest “Deathclaw- no too many claws. Death bunnies- hell no you can’t ruin the cute reputation of bunnies for me. I just can’t allow that. As for Silver Shroud, sure this place was short on heroes.”  
  
“Say it in the Shroud voice.”  
  
She clears her throat “This world has fallen to abyss by the hands of evildoers, but no more. THE SILVER SHROUD is here to smite all the villains!”  
  
“Deal.”  



End file.
